


dead on the vine

by ace-helen (minnabird)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/ace-helen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“unlike the dry vines, the rose was hyper-alive. above an ordinary green trunk, dozens of twisted shoots clawed from the old canes, contorting tightly around one another. each mutated cane was tinged the florid red of new growth; it looked eerily as if blood ran through them. the new shoots bristled with malevolent red spines. the ultimate result of this furious growth was apparent in the blackened knots of branches above. dead. the rose was growing itself to death.” — the dream thieves, chapter seven </p>
<p>(A mix for Adam and the people who love him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead on the vine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the [tumblr post](http://minnarr.tumblr.com/post/126409731945/dead-on-the-vine-a-mix-for-adam-and-the-people), if anyone feels like checking it out there.


End file.
